disbelieffandomcom-20200215-history
Pup/ Chrys Haliee Regan
Role Pup is essentially the second most important character, and possibly most important, other than Phantom. She works as comedic relief and the slice of life the story needs to feel more human. She works also as a Protagonist, and also as an Anti-Hero character. She's also the narrator in the stories "Yes or No", "No Where Left to Run", and makes several appearances in side stories and key events. Pup is also a special character since she is the only pure blooded human in the story, since she came from another dimension in which she observed Phantom and the others as book characters, before becoming one herself. Appearance In the beginning of her input in the story, she is seen as a 15-year old girl, with brown hair going to her neck and messy bangs. She wears a grey hoodie and jeans, with worn down-blue and green sneakers. She also has brown eyes. Shortly after appearing in the dimension, she got infected while watching (and assumedly stalking) Phantom, which Phantom had to remove her right arm to prevent her from dying, since her human body couldn't handle magic infections. Phantom later builds her a white-grey prosthetic arm, which pup notes is "super cool" (spoilers below) Pups appearance changes at one of the stories climaxes, when she disappears to her home dimension, and returns two days later. She is slightly taller, now 5.8, and has virtually no similarity's to how she looked before. She rocks a buzzed pixie-like haircut which she spikes the top, a button up and lab coat, and is missing her right eye. She is also ten years older, making her 25, yet her overall demeanor is still that of a young 20-year old. While trying to find a way to return to the Disbelief dimension, she mixed toxic chemicals together which exploded, launching glass beakers everywhere, including in her right eye. Instead of getting surgery to fix it, she removed the glass and her eye. Claiming "she had no time to waste" in the recovery. She also has many scars on her neck and arms from the glass, and very many old self-harm scars on her arms and has a notable scar under her lip from when she got hurt as a child. Personality Pup starts off as a goofy, occasionally fourth-wall breaking character, who gets flustered often at romantic and flirtatious gestures, which are provided by Phantom. This doesn't change when she comes back from her dimension, yet she is noticeably more composed and more frequently frantic when Phantom pursues to flirt. However she does retain a certain amount of baggage from being away for 10 years in her time, when it was only two days for Phantom and the crew. She doesn't like talking about her job in her dimension, or what she did there other than creating teleporters and other things like it. Its also worth noting that she never told anyone her name, Chrys Hailee Regan, other than Phantom. And that was only very recently. She notes that she hates her name, and that kids used to tease her by singing "Chrys Cross, Applesauce" whenever she was little. She even threatened to hurt Jack Aeson when he called her Chrys for a split second, but everyone played it off like a joke. Relationships With Important Characters * Pups family- By the time Pup returned to her dimension, her family was long dead, and her home was destroyed to build better, more modern homes. Pup has yet to talk about her parents more than that, but it is assumed that she had a good relationship with them. She has no siblings. * Phantom- Pup and Phantom are engaged in a way, Phantom doesn't fully understand how human marriage works, but she did propose to Pup a little while after she returned. They both have a very good relationship in which they both have a good balance between communication, romantic propositions, and understandings for each other. Pup trusts Phantom with her life-literally-which is why she even told Phantom her name. Pup calls Phantom "Phanty" often * Akira- Pup and Akira are friends, and both have a good relationship and are open to each other about their problems. They both tease each other and get into small fights, but at the end of the day, they are good friends. * Jack- Pup is fond of Jack, and likes to tease him just as much as Akira, but since he is a brother-figure to Phantom, she doesn't poke too much fun at him, though she does occasionally make dirty jokes with him to embarrass their partners. * Reznia- Pup has a strange relationship with Reznia, she is very protective of Phantom around her, but for some reason Rez is completely terrified of Pup, and will pretty much do anything to keep her happy or at least pleasant during their confrontations. Pup has made it very clear that she doesn't hate Rez, and that she feels bad for her, but there isn't anything she can do about the matter. * Damian- She has nor a good or bad relationship with him, they have met and both know each other, but they haven't really talked enough with each other to have a relationship of any matter. Trivia and Fun Facts * Pups full name is Chrys Hailee Regan, which her initials are CHR, a play on the word "Character" ** The nickname "Pup" also refers to "Puppet", neat huh? * Pup is pansexual, meaning she is attracted to all genders, but she prefers girls * Pup likes to confuse people with her gender, by dressing very androgynously, yet goes by the pronoun "her, she" * Pup is a big fan of anime, and often gets caught watching it by Phantom. * Its unclear wither Pup is a right-y or a left-y, since she writes with her right hand, but bats and fights with her left hand more frequently than the right. Many think she is ambidextrous, but some think she is a left-y who learned to use her right hand after getting it replaced with a prosthetic * Pup wears glasses but never likes to put them on, since she says it makes her look "dumb because of her missing eye" and ended up painting the right lens with white paint, so you couldn't see her missing eye. * Pup cant ride a bike, but can ride a motorcycle, and in her dimension she had a rusted red car and an army green motorcycle.